Signan Weinstein
Signan Weinstein was a member of the Blades of Vigilance, and together with Vaetris Redfield, organized most of their covert events. In the event that Axikasha Keiran couldn't lead the Blades, Vaetris and Signan were fully capable of doing so. Signan has unrequited feelings for Vaetris, and often teases her, no matter how many times she rejects his advances. He also seems to know Ax, though she doesn't remember him. He turned out to be a mole working under Vaetris for the Eastern Horde, but when he was injured while trying to capture Glaurung Losstarot in Trinity Gask, Vaetris left him behind to die. However, Signan was saved by the Crimson Coalition who put him under surveillance in one of their infirmaries in order to question him about Vaetris once he has recovered. Biography Early Years Knight of Libaterra Signan Weinstein was born in Libaterra to a family which supported the Locken Loyalists. When he was young, he and his father visited the Sarquil tribes of the Tronin Desert, and they had friendly relations with the tribes. He eventually became a member of the Royal Guard in the kingdom's capital Lutherin. He and fellow guards were tasked with keeping the young Queen Shyla Locken safe after her parents' deaths in order to ensure that the Locken line would continue ruling Libaterra. During this time he also got to know the famous General Arthaniel Keiran and learned of the bravery of the general's daughter Axikasha Keiran in the on-going Libaterran Civil War against the Rebels. However, in 1000 AE it turned out that Shyla had somehow sneaked out of Lutherin without anyone noticing. Although search parties were initially sent after her, she later contacted the royal council and informed them that she would act as a spy in Rebel territory in the west in order to hamper their schemes to overthrow the Locken Loyalists in the civil war. Signan continued serving Lutherin and the Loyalists until the capital fell to the Rebels. Soon after came the Yamatian Invasion which drove the victorious Rebels out while Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük turned Libaterra into their vassal state. A few years later even more conflicts arrived on the devastated kingdom as the Great War and the Faerfolc Rampage left their mark on the suffering land. To top it all off, Lutherin itself was destroyed in a Reactor Core Explosion, and the Magicracy of Alent soon filled the power vacuum left behind by the Yamatians and the Grand Alliance and rebuilt the city while changing its name to Alent. Servant of Demons The Great War came to a sudden end when the Cataclysm struck. The rampage of the Godslayer and demons left Yamato in a vulnerable state, and it was conquered by demons. Meanwhile the continents collided, and landmass rose between Libaterra, Yamato and Maar Sul, thus allowing travel by foot to the neighbouring countries. Signan found that his homeland had been fractured into multiple squabbling territories as Shyla Locken had disappeared without leaving an heir, and the Locken Monarchy and its supporters were no longer around to keep all the areas under its control. Signan knew it was only a matter of time before one of the several demon hordes which fought in Yamato would target Libaterra, but for now there was nothing he could do because it would be a difficult task to unite the bickering Libaterran continent into a force which could repel any future demon invasion. At some point after the Cataclysm Signan met with a woman who initially presented herself as Vaetris Redfield. However, Signan eventually discovered that this woman was in fact a powerful archdemon named Vaetris L'andariel from the Eastern Horde, and he fell madly in love with her due to her demonic pheromones which turned him into her obedient slave. The pair learned sometime in 1016 AE that Axikasha Keiran was travelling around the world and recruiting people into her Blades of Vigilance whose purpose was to fight against the insidious death cult Totenkopfs. Vaetris, seeing this as an opportunity to spy on non-demons, decided to join the Blades and took Signan and their other ally Natsumi Amuro with her. After serving in the Blades for a few months, Signan and Vaetris's skills eventually caught Ax's eye. The commander was impressed enough by them to promote Signan and Vaetris as her lieutenants who would co-lead the Blades whenever she had errands to take care of elsewhere. Vaetris's plan was going as planned, and now she and her human servants had infiltrated the Blades and could observe events without anyone realizing their true allegiance: the Eastern Horde. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Signan, along with several other Blades of Vigilance, appeared at the plaza of Remonton with their commander Axikasha Keiran to swear their allegiance to King Marcus Sarillius and the new Grand Alliance in 1017 AE. They later accompanied the army of the Alliance on its march to Maar Sul to aid King Gerard Aurelac against the army of the Proninist Party. Ax appointed Signan and Vaetris as co-leaders of the Blades while she would be busy in the Ruined Kingdom. Echoes of War A Crimson Dawn Tears of the Sun The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season Devourer's Reach Garden of Fear Signan was recovering in one of the infirmaries of Trinity Gask while being under constant watch of the Mullencamp. He had received a scar on the throat from Jono's attack and remained quiet, which made his guards believe that either the injury was more severe than expected or he was faking being mute. While on a bathroom break, Signan saw a woman materialize seemingly out of thin air, and he was even more surprised when he realized the woman was none other than Ax, his former superior when he had been serving in the Blades. Ax told him to follow her into the Void, and Signan followed him after one of his guards stumbled into the room and saw the pair there. After a brief skirmish in the Void, the guard was defeated, although Signan suffered from nauseating effects from entering the Void for the first time. Signan put on the guard's clothes to blend into the scenery of Trinity Gask better and decided to follow Ax's orders as she was the only way he could escape from his imprisonment by the Coalition. Ax decided to lead the pair to her room in one of Trinity Gask's inns where she would try to talk to him and decide what to do next before other guards would notice that Signan was gone and would go searching for him. Aliases and Nicknames ; Sig : What some call him. Appearance Clad in the silver Blades of Vigilance armor. He has a shaven face, green eyes and greyish hair. Personality and Traits He tends to snark at times. He's dutiful and was totally devoted to Vaetris who controlled him through his lust for her. He showed jealousy towards any men who were interested in Vaetris such as Jono Renfield. Powers and Abilities He's a skilled swordsman. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Signan served as one of Ax's trusted lieutenants and was on friendly terms with her, but in reality he had no second thoughts about betraying her to follow Vaetris. Vaetris L'andariel Signan was totally devoted to Vaetris as soon as she got him under her spell. He went so far as to sacrifice himself while protecting her from Jono's furious attacks in Trinity Gask, and his loyalty was rewarded by Vaetris leaving him behind to die. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Vaetris Redfield Category:Blades of Vigilance Category:Characters Category:Eastern Horde Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Locken Loyalists Category:Third Age